Dolly
Dolly is an HTFF Character. Bio Dolly is a very small mauve colored mouse with pink cheek markings. She is stated to be very cute and doll like, cuaing other characters to treat her like a child or in some cases, like an actual doll or plaything. Due to this she faces some rough treatment as she is rather fragile and along side that other rude characters make fun off her. Despite her small and cute she is, Dolly is actually a very serious and adult like character, finding the childish antics of others to be annoying. She desires to be taken seriously as a adult but of course this rarely happens due to her looks. When she gets made fun of or called cute she gets upset and will attempts to argue, only for that to also be found cute. She is often found trying to do adult like jobs. Episode Roles Starring * Dolly Dearest * Dollhouse Blues * Puppet Mouser * Cat and Mouse Stories * Lil' Lovers * Swan Lake * No Hard Felines * Cats and Dolls * Big Girls Do Cry * House Kringle 2 Featuring * Pain-Ball * Tiny Dancer * On My Way Up * Winging Isn't Everything * Keep It Rolling * Pocket Pets * How Do You Love Me Now * Mega-phone Man * Twice the Nice * High Pitched * Doggie Kibble * Jake's Snake * No Brain, No Gain * A Hiss-understanding * Orchard Tortured Appearances *Sweater Late Than Never *That's News For Me *Up Great Height *Abra's Magic Smoochie *Love Down the River *Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick *Be a Doll *Tanksgiving Deaths # Dolly Dearest - Crushed in half. # Pain-Ball - Vaporized by a paint grenade. # Dollhouse Blues - Stepped on by Pride. # Tiny Dancer - Flattened by the golden sphere. # On My Way Up - Ran over by a food cart. # Puppet Mouser - Partially eaten by Nuppet. # Winging Isn't Everything - Killed by helicopter. # Keep It Rolling - Eaten by a chick. # Pocket Pets - Killed by a mousetrap. # That's News For Me - Stepped by Dexter. # How Do You Love Me Now - Pinned and crushed by a sign. # Cat and Mouse Stories - Eaten by Niya (offscreen). # Mega-phone Man - Whole body explodes. # Twice the Nice - Killed by Clockwork. # High Pitched - Blown off. # Doggie Kibble - Bitten by a dog. # Lil' Lovers - Killed by Niya. # Swan Lake - Crushed by a boat. # Love Down the River - Bitten in half. # No Hard Felines - Stepped by Candy. # Jake's Snake - Eaten by a snake. # Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick - Died inside the explosion. # No Brain, No Gain - Brain removed. # A Hiss-understanding - Digested (offscreen). # Cats and Dolls - Eaten (revived), then crushed. # Tanksgiving - Eaten by a clam. # Big Girls Do Cry - Killed by a popping balloon. # Orchard Tortured - Sawed in half. Injuries #Dollhouse Blues - Knocked unconscious, arms torn off, and torso skinned by tape. #Cat and Mouse Stories - Attacked and bitten. #No Hard Felines - Lower half bitten. #Be a Doll - Pierced by needles. Kills *Sorcery - 1 ("Winging Isn't Everything") *Neo - 1 ("Keep It Rolling") *Goof - 1 ("Cat and Mouse Stories") *Norman - 1 ("No Hard Felines" along with The Mole) *Zet - 1 ("Big Girls Do Cry") *Samantha - 1 ("Big Girls Do Cry") *Crafty - 1 ("Big Girls Do Cry" along with Pointy) *Hops - 1 ("Big Girls Do Cry") *Pointy - 1 ("Big Girls Do Cry") *Lifty - 1 ("Big Girls Do Cry") *Shifty - 1 ("Big Girls Do Cry") Trivia * Dolly is actually the size of a doll. Making her one of the shortest non-insect characters. * She is likely friends with Flynn. Gallery Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rodents Category:Purple Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Mice/rats Category:Small characters Category:Season 95 Introductions Category:Fan Characters